


A Little Less Conversation (And a Little More Touch My Body)

by literaryempress



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week 2016, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryempress/pseuds/literaryempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have been away from each other for a week. Seven days without sex is too long for Mickey, and he welcomes his boyfriend back home with the intent to rock Ian's world. Ian wants to join Mickey on this ride, too, and Mickey will allow it as long as he himself takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation (And a Little More Touch My Body)

The bite Mickey had on his bottom lip deepened some, and his eyes closed shut, as he pushed the inanimate object up his ass, leaning onto his left elbow for support. It felt so damn tight up inside Mickey’s ass, but he didn’t mind it too much. He needed some kind of release for the day as he waited for his boyfriend to get home, and he was a very impatient man. Mickey couldn’t wait any longer; he needed to get fucked right then and there.

Ian and Mickey had been separate from each other for a week. Ian had been pretty busy, to say the least. Mickey missed his redhead. He missed him so much that he wanted Ian to feel what Mickey had been feeling these past few days.

So Mickey came up with the idea to send Ian a text message about twenty minutes ago that read, “I’m not getting any younger, Gallagher. Bring your ass over here.”

Of course, Ian had no idea what his boyfriend was implying, so he sent a text back: “I’m still working, Mick. What are you talking about?”

Mickey scoffed at the text message. _Do I have to spell it out for you, Gallagher?_ He thought to himself as he pulled open the camera app on his phone. He angled it down towards his dick and bare legs, snapping the photo before adding said photo to a new text message. “This is what you need to be working on.”

 _That should do the trick_.

And here Mickey was now, getting the display for Ian prepared in time for when he gets back home. It was the summer time, which made Mickey incredibly hot and sweaty without the fan running in the bedroom for a certain period of time, but it made for a good display, so he decided to go with it.

However, he’s not sure how long he can last, especially with Ian taking his sweet ass time doing whatever.

Lucky for Mickey, he didn’t have to wait much longer, for he heard the front door unlock from where he was laying on the mattress.

 _About fucking time_.

Ian got the front door unlocked and slipped into the house, placing his wallet and keys down on the little coffee table set in between the television and the couch in the living room. He would have been earlier if it wasn’t for the goddamn traffic jams that held him up. Hopefully, Mickey wasn’t too upset.

Before Ian even had the chance to maneuver around the house, his eyes fell to an article of clothing down by his feet.

One of Mickey’s dress shirts with the sleeves cut off.

Ian chuckled a bit as he bent down to pick it up off the floor. Once he was standing straight again, his eyes fell from the gray fabric in his hand to the pair of jeans that had been laying on the floor about six or seven steps away from him.

Eventually, Ian realized that there was a trail of clothes leading all the way to the bedroom. Mickey’s white, worn-out socks with the holes in them had been thrown down carelessly. His black tank top had been tossed about a few steps further than where the socks were placed. And Mickey’s boxers – his black, come-stained boxers that seemed to have been like that for a good half an hour or so – God, did they present more evidence of Mickey’s apparent lust for Ian Gallagher or what?

 _Mickey’s such a fucking tease_ , Ian thought to himself as he walked further into the house. The two of them were secretly lucky Svetlana had left the house with Yevgeny for the next day or two so they could have the alone time they needed. Judging by the look of Mickey’s little set-up, the couple was bound to have a good time in a not-so-family-friendly sense.

Ian finally reached Mickey’s bedroom door with the cardboard _Stay the Fuck Out_ sign on it – he laughed to himself every time he looked at it, because he had the thing up there since he was ten, according to the Milkovich, since Mandy had trouble “staying in her personal fucking space.”

His silent laughter died down, however, once he opened the Milkovich’s bedroom door. All time seemed to have stopped, and the gray, sleeveless, button-up shirt Ian had in his hands fell to his feet.

Mickey was sure as hell in the bed like he was when he took that dick pic for Ian. Actually, he wasn’t even just in the bed; he was in it like it was his fucking stage, and he was the main attraction. His head was resting near the foot of the bed, and his left leg was bent, his foot planted into the mattress, while the other leg was wide open in front of him. Sweat had touched every inch of his face, neck, skin, and legs – how he managed to last this long without the fan, Ian wasn’t sure. His jet black hair was glued to his forehead. One of his hands was gripping into the edge of the mattress, while the other one was in between Mickey’s thighs. From where Ian was standing, Ian could tell that he had shoved one of his dildos up his ass, trying to get a slow rhythm going so it would be better to have a head start on Ian.

Ian couldn’t fully function at this point, sans the adrenaline racing through his chest and his heart pumping against his rib cage. Mickey’s horny. Ian’s aroused. They’re both hungry for sex.

“Ian…” The redhead heard his boyfriend sigh in between his heavy grunts. Mickey was a complete mess. Ian could tell by the sound of his voice that he had been at this for about a while or so, but he didn’t want to jinx it.

But…that voice. Mickey’s voice was music to Ian’s ears, and Ian wouldn’t be surprised if he came off of that alone.

Keeping his hungry eyes on the shorter man on the bed, Ian took a couple of steps closer to the bed. His heart showed no signs of slowing down, and his sudden rush of desire kicked in the moment Mickey’s head craned back further into the mattress, his teeth letting go of his bottom lip as he let out another grunt.

Mickey looked so sexy like this. So dirty. So exotic. Ian could use a million words to describe Mickey’s position, but regardless, Mickey made Ian feel so…alive. All of his senses awaken at the sight of this man every time he gets all hot and heavy like this.

“H-How long have you –“

Mickey shook his head, letting out a few short grunts as he did so. “Don’t speak, man. Don’t…” The hand in between his legs kept on moving, the black dildo being pulled out and pushed back in with the same, slow pace he had been using within the past few minutes. His mouth gaped open again, and he let out a sigh that weakened Ian’s knees.

“Mick –“

“What did I say about speaking, Firecrotch?” the Milkovich interrupted. His voice sounded somewhat normal in comparison to when Ian first walked in the room, but there was still some lust hidden within his voice as he was speaking those words.

Mickey kept going at it with the dildo, going as painfully slow as he could. The hand that was gripping onto the edge of the mattress slid up to his chest, the palm smearing the sweat all over his stomach and chest until his hand got to one of his nipples. He lazily allowed his thumb and index finger to pinch there, causing Mickey to shut his eyes once again, the crease marks forming on his forehead. He let out a louder sigh as he continued to pleasure himself in front of Ian.

And Ian? Well, for him, it’s too much to handle. He could feel himself being tortured by his sexy boyfriend. He just had to touch him. He wanted to familiarize himself with every curve of his body. He wanted to get in touch with the sweat that was forming all over his body. He wanted to be the one to put his hand on his thigh as he worked his fingers – and eventually, his dick – into Mickey’s hole.

Ian wanted all of that. He wanted all of that now.

So Ian made the courageous move to slowly sit on the mattress next to Mickey, watching the older man get himself off, before he reached one of his own hands over to touch at Mickey’s right hip. Unfortunately, he couldn’t get any further than that, for Mickey had slapped the hand away within less than a second. “Nuh-uh,” Mickey grunted. “No touch.”

“But Mick,” Ian whined like a child who couldn’t go trick-or-treating for Halloween.

“Look at me,” Mickey replied, using his left elbow to sit up on the bed a little bit, and that’s when green eyes reached to blue with an instant. Something in Mickey’s eyes looked so dark, like he was a wolf out on a hunt for his prey. Ian hadn’t felt so turned on in his life.

Keeping his eyes on the redhead in front of him, Mickey took a moment to bite at his bottom lip, picking up the pace on the thrusts he was creating with the dildo in the process. He liked Ian like this. He especially liked having some kind of control over him. Ian was always the one who had some kind of control over Mickey; now it was Mickey’s turn to have the same thing over Ian.

Mickey could feel his walls suck in the black dildo below him, and the feeling of it was so satisfying to him, added to his forearm rubbing against his thighs whenever he pushed and pulled the dildo in and out of his ass. Having Ian here just made the experience a lot better. He could feel his mouth water at the sight of that little piece of red hair that had fallen over his forehead. Mickey could talk all day about how sexy his boyfriend was, but he didn’t want to lose the control he was having over him.

“Ian…” Mickey sighed again, his own heart beating as he watched Ian’s eyes go from his face to in between his legs and back. “Ian, I – ugh – fucking missed you, man.”

“Fuck.”

“It’s…been a fucking week, man,” Mickey continued, keeping the quick pace going in between his legs. “Had to…do this shit – ugh – for a whole week, Ian. Do you know how that feels? Doing this shit for a whole week?”

“Mickey, I –“

“No fucking talking, remember?” Ian was silent after that, but it definitely wasn’t hard to miss the inhales and exhales that were leaving his lips as he watched Mickey in front of him. “You and me, we haven’t been at it for a fucking week. I fucking missed you, Ian. I missed…you touching me –“

“ _Jesus_ ,” Ian muttered out mainly to himself, his eyes focused on Mickey’s left hand returning to his nipple.

“Missed you…putting your lips on me – ugh,” Mickey continued, his head craning back momentarily as he felt his walls deepen the suction it had on the dildo inside. His thighs were shaking a bit, and they were a little sweaty as well, but from the looks of Ian shifting uncomfortably on the bed, he was doing a good job. “Missed those…fucking perfect lips. Your perfect fucking hands. Your – your fucking dick. That dick up here in my ass, man –“

Ian could feel his erection growing in his pants, and it made the fabric feel tight against his legs. He started to unzip his pants just to jerk off a little bit, but again, Mickey had swatted his hand away.

“Mick,” Ian whined again, but Mickey was paying no attention to his pleas.

“This…this – fucking dildo ain’t enough,” Mickey grunted, quickening the pace he had on said dildo in his hole. Ian’s breaths picked up at the sight of it. “Your dick, Ian – you could do better than this, can you?”

“Y-Yes.”

“This could be your dick right now, Ian.”

“Oh, my God,” Ian let out, shifting some more in his seat again. All he wanted was to get those pants off. All he wanted was for Mickey to allow him to do so. All he wanted was to thrust inside Mickey’s asshole and to wreck him completely into the mattress.

Why Mickey was doing this to him, he had no clue.

“You want your dick in me, Gallagher?”

“Yes, Mick. Yes.”

“Take off your clothes.” The statement sounded so sudden to the raven-haired man, but he couldn’t help himself. Ian’s abs and dick were all hiding inside his clothes. He just wanted to see Ian naked again. He wanted to see his sexy boyfriend in all his glory. He wanted to see his goddamn dick again, because boy, did looking at Ian’s member get him off so bad or what?

Lucky for him, Ian moved as quickly as possible, shedding every article of clothing he could. His shirt, his shoes, his socks, his pants – they all came off one by one, and Mickey could feel his stomach twist at how eager his boyfriend was. _That horny fucker_.

All of Mickey’s thoughts went away once the last piece of clothing – Ian’s amber boxers – slid off Ian’s hips and down his legs. Mickey bit his bottom lip at the sight of Ian’s dick before him. It had gotten red within the time Ian had been in the room, some precome starting to leave the slit. Ian looked so damn good. Now Mickey wanted to be the one to touch him.

He just wanted Ian. He wanted all of him…so bad…

After a moment of silence between the two, Ian started to stammer a bit. “Y-You want some help, Mick?”

Mickey shook his head, his elbow falling as he chose to lay back down on the mattress. “N-No,” he answered, arching his back as he got a good angle of the dildo inside his ass. “I’m…I’m a big boy now, Ian.”

“Fuck,” Ian sighed as he watched Mickey lift his left leg, bringing it closer to his chest. Mickey’s innocent yet filthy voice contrasted with the position of his body on the bed. Ian didn’t understand how a person like Mickey could be capable of making every inch of his skin tickle, but he did.

Another grunt left Mickey’s lips before the man turned his head in Ian’s direction, eyes just as full of lust as they were moments ago. “Come here, Ian. Come lay down with me.”

“Shit,” Ian whispered to himself as got on the mattress with his boyfriend, swinging his left leg over Mickey’s body and crawling over his smaller frame.

“On the mattress,” Mickey added, starting to sit up to give Ian the hint as to what he wanted him to do. Ian swung his other leg over Mickey and laid down on the free part of the mattress. Mickey got on his knees and swung a leg over Ian’s body so he was on top of him, the dildo still deep in his ass. Ian noticed the little stain in the sheets below them where Mickey had once been, and he knew that Mickey had been close to coming for a little while now.

Mickey’s right hand moved from in between his legs to behind him, grabbing the black object and preparing to push and pull the thing back in and back out of him.

Ian had the perfect view of Mickey’s dick from where he was laying. It was just as red as his own, but there was also more precome sliding down the shaft. Mickey was more than ready to let go, but Ian wanted to be the one to make him come. He wanted Mickey to release just for him – right here, right now.

Again, as Ian made a move to touch him, Mickey slapped his hand away once more. “No touch, Ian. No touch.”

“Mick –“

“Just –“ Mickey grunted once more. “Be patient for me, baby. I’m almost there.” Mickey rarely called Ian _baby_ like that, if ever, which took Ian by surprise for a moment. The combination of that, the somewhat louder volume of Mickey’s already passion-filled voice, and the feel of Mickey’s thighs and the sweat that formed in that general area was driving Ian nuts.

Mickey switched the hand he used for the dildo, using his dominant hand to press down on Ian’s chest as he got a better angle on top of the taller man. A drop of sweat had fallen down on Ian’s chest near his nipple, and Ian watched the shorter man with much desire. A little piece of Mickey’s black hair had fallen down his forehead, and – _fuck_ , Mickey looked so damn good.

By this point, the speed Mickey had on the dildo quickened some more, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. His jaw dropped a bit, his pants and sighs getting louder by the second. Ian could feel his dick twitch underneath Mickey somewhere, the tip touching Mickey’s thigh. He found it so much harder to control his own body, for Mickey’s was hovering over his waist, preventing Ian from touching his own dick.

Ian wanted to touch it so bad. He wanted Mickey to touch it so bad. He wanted to touch Mickey. Someway, somehow…

That’s when Ian brought both of his hands to Mickey’s hips and held him in place as he kept fucking himself on the dildo above Ian. More sweat started to fall from Mickey’s face, and the sensation just felt so fucking good. Ian wanted more so badly, but he knew Mickey had control over him, and he couldn’t do or say anything about it to make Mickey change his mind.

Mickey felt himself slow down some due to the heat in the room from the fan being off for so long and the weakening of his arm muscles. He could feel himself getting closer to his climax. His arms was in a little pain, but it felt so fucking good.

“Ian…” he moaned as he felt his balls tighten underneath him. _Fuck it_. “Ian, wait. Come here.” Before Ian could do anything, Mickey crawled a bit closer to Ian’s face until his dick was near Ian’s chin.

Ian’s mouth watered at how closer Mickey’s dick was to his mouth. He missed how good and salty the come tasted on his lips. He missed the feel of Mickey’s dick against the insides of his cheeks and the roof of his mouth. After moments of Mickey not allowing to touch him in the ways Ian wanted to, Mickey was craving Ian’s mouth around the throbbing flesh.

And Ian couldn’t pass up that opportunity.

“Please,” Mickey begged above him. “Please, Ian. Baby, take me. Please.” He brought his free hand to Ian’s hair, grabbing at the strands and pulling the redhead up a bit so his mouth could reach his dick. At the warmth of Ian’s mouth, along with his long, soft tongue swirling around the tip, Mickey’s sighs got louder and louder. His grip onto Ian’s hair got a little harder, for the sensation of having Ian’s mouth on him was quickly sending him over the edge.

Below him, Ian’s eyes shut at the familiar taste of Mickey. He was good and wet just like Ian liked him. His penis wasn’t as long as Ian’s, but it was most definitely thick enough to have Ian’s eyes water, in addition to the salty precome that had gotten to the redhead’s throat.

Ian can’t believe he’s been without this for a week. He understood what Mickey meant when he stated how much he missed his boyfriend, and Ian certainly couldn’t blame him.

Mickey’s thighs were shaking as Ian hollowed out his mouth against Mickey’s length. Ian had the best mouth in the South Side of Chicago. There was no doubt about that. That mouth made Mickey crazy for him. Those lips in very suggestive places on Mickey’s body sent shivers down Mickey’s spine. Ian’s wet tongue, whether it be placed on Mickey’s neck, his nipples, his dick, or his ass, made the raven-haired man soaked. He caught himself pinching his right nipple now with his free hand as he continued to jerk himself off with the dildo behind him. This was the best fucking feeling in the world, but Mickey knew he wanted more.

The room was filled with nothing but heat, sex, and the sounds of Ian and Mickey moaning and grunting on the bed. Mickey’s voice got louder as he felt himself get closer to his climax, and that prompted Ian to quicken the pace he had on the shorter man’s dick. He was ready for Mickey to empty himself out inside him. He was ready for whatever Mickey had to give him.

Ian was fucking ready.

And at another hollow of Ian’s cheeks, along with the repetitive swirl of his tongue around Mickey’s tip, Mickey came inside Ian’s mouth with a shout. “Ian!” His head craned back, and his ass cheeks clenched together around the dildo that was still inside him. He felt a sudden rush throughout his body as he emptied out his contents inside his boyfriend’s mouth.

And Ian took it like a fucking champ. Not a single drop of come left Ian’s mouth; all of it was sent down his throat, and Ian tried his best not to choke or anything. He just focused on swallowing, getting enough of Mickey’s come in his system as he possibly could. The warm, white fluid felt so good. Everything about Mickey – from the sounds of his lust-filled voice to his dick inside Ian’s mouth – felt exactly like heaven.

Like Mickey, though, Ian wanted more. His own dick was still craving attention for the past few minutes, and Ian just wanted to empty himself in Mickey like Mickey did with Ian.

Mickey must have had the same idea, because after he came down from his high, he pulled himself out of Ian’s mouth, careful as to not get any come on Ian’s face, and turned around over Ian’s body. He had taken the dildo out of his ass and reached for the lube that was sitting on the night stand by the bed.

While he did so, Ian had the pleasure of gazing at Mickey’s perfect bubble butt from afar. Ian missed Mickey’s ass as much as Mickey missed Ian’s cock. It was nice, big, and round just like Ian liked it. He could already see himself going down on the Milkovich – just eating him out senselessly and then pounding inside him moments later. Ian got a thrill out of eating his boyfriend’s ass before fucking his brains out.

However, Mickey was still in control here. Ian couldn’t do anything about it, unless Mickey were to switch it up somehow, and he’s not sure if Mickey’s making that decision or not. In the meantime, Ian just went along for the ride. The sweet, sweaty, and sensational ride given to him by the best boyfriend in the world…

 _Fuck_.

Mickey opened the cap of the lube bottle and spread some lube on his fingers before bringing his hand down to Ian’s cock, smothering it with the mango-flavored substance. Ian could come right then, right now. He could do it, because Mickey’s hand alone was bringing him closer to the edge. But he knew that wouldn’t be what Mickey wanted, and Ian wanted to please his boyfriend anyway he can, so he decided against it.

Once there was a good amount of lube on Ian’s cock, Mickey spread another coat of lube onto his fingers, bringing said fingers into his ass so his hole would be slick enough for Ian’s dick to enter through. His teeth dug into his bottom lip once again, and Ian gulped at the sight, the mixture of saliva and come still stuck in his mouth. Mickey looked so beautiful like this. Ian could cherish this image of him for the rest of his life.

After a minute or so, Mickey wiped his lubed hands against the sheets underneath the two of them. He scooted up some so his hole was lined up with Ian’s tip. Ian’s tip grazed over the rim for a second, and Mickey could feel sparks go through his body. He shivered at the small touch. He needed Ian inside him. He just had to feel his shaft touch every inch of his inner walls.

Mickey needed Ian, and he needed him now.

Suddenly, he sank down on Ian’s dick, familiarizing himself with Ian’s length and girth. Both men moaned the further Mickey sank down on Ian’s cock. Ian could feel more come escape the slit of his dick once he felt Mickey’s ass cheeks clenching around it.

“F-Fuck,” Ian groaned, his own hands returning to Mickey’s hips, holding the shorter man in place. His fingernails dug deep into Mickey’s skin once his boyfriend bottomed out. The sensation was so overwhelming for both men, but it was magnificent at the same time. Ian just needed Mickey to move some more, and Ian could come inside that tight, perfect asshole he’s come to love so much.

A moment later, Mickey started to lift himself up, leaving the tip of Ian’s dick inside, only to sink back down on him once again. He started off at a slow pace, his grunts coming back with full force. Ian moaned at the sound of Mickey’s grunts, keeping his hands on his waist and helping him whenever he could. Ian knew that Mickey stated that he didn’t need much help, but judging by the expression on Mickey’s face, along with the sweat that had been dripping down from it ever since Ian walked into the room, Mickey needed all the help he could get.

The bed started to creak as Mickey bounced up and down on Ian’s dick. Ian’s moans got louder and louder, almost reaching the volume of Mickey’s voice. Mickey could tell Ian was about to come, and he wanted nothing more than to let his boyfriend release himself in Mickey’s ass. However, the sudden burn that started to overcome his thighs was making it a little complicated to keep up the rhythm he had going.

Another grunt followed by a sigh later, and Mickey couldn’t take it anymore. “Ian,” he called his boyfriend’s name. “Ian – fuck, pound me.”

“What?”

“Fuckin’ roll over, man. Fuck me.”

Ian sat up from where he was laying and grabbed at Mickey’s hips, turning them both so Ian was on top of his boyfriend, his dick still deep inside Mickey’s hole. Mickey’s legs had been spread wide open for Ian to fit in between. He looked so goddamn dirty like this, just how Ian liked it.

This was Ian’s favorite part. Yeah, he missed seeing Mickey’s beautiful body hovering over him, but he’s been waiting all day to pound his ass, and now that he had the opportunity, he was going to take full advantage of it.

Both of Ian’s hands were planted on either side of Mickey’s head, steadying himself over the shorter man’s body, and he began to thrust. Mickey’s pants and grunts were so loud and so needy. He sounded so beautiful, and Ian couldn’t get enough. He pounded harder and harder into his boyfriend, urging him to keep making as many sounds as he could so Ian could get himself over that edge.

“Mickey,” Ian sighed, bringing one hand up to smooth back Mickey’s sweaty hair. His rhythm started to stutter a bit, for his balls were tightening underneath him. He was so fucking close; he could feel it. “Baby, I’m gonna come.”

“Do it, Ian,” Mickey encouraged him, gripping onto the bed sheets underneath them. “Fuck – come for me, baby. Do it.”

Not a second later, Ian let out a deep moan, his body freezing in time as he shot his load inside Mickey’s ass. Mickey let out a sigh as he felt the warm liquid flow inside his hole, coating every inch of his inner walls. His eyes were screwed shut as he felt Ian’s come swim inside him. God, he missed Ian so much. He missed everything the redhead was capable of doing to him. Spending a week without sex with his boyfriend just won’t do anymore. He needed Ian at every opportunity he had.

Ian started coming down from his high, still deep inside Mickey’s ass. As he gained some more consciousness, he felt Mickey sit up a bit from underneath the redhead, his small hand touching the back of Ian’s head and bringing the taller man down some so their lips could meet. This was the first kiss these two engaged in since Ian came back, and God, it felt just as good as the actual sex itself. Mickey loved Ian, and Ian loved Mickey. That’s what made all of their kisses so special.

Mickey allowed for his tongue to swirl around the inside of Ian’s mouth, getting a taste of some of the come he released inside Ian’s mouth. Before, when Ian wanted to kiss Mickey with his come in his mouth, Mickey found it a little strange as to why he wanted to taste his own fluids. Now, he could give a shit less about the idea. His stomach ached for Ian Gallagher, and that’s all that mattered.

When the couple released each other’s lips, Ian gave Mickey one final peck before pulling out of Mickey’s ass. He reached over to where the tissues were on the nightstand and grabbed a couple to wipe down his own dick and the come spilling from Mickey’s hole. Once he was sure they were both cleaned off, Ian discarded the tissues into the waste basket by the door before returning to the bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s body.

“No,” Mickey complained, pushing Ian away a bit. “Too hot for that shit.”

Ian giggled. “Why didn’t you just turn on the fan then, smart ass?”

“I was putting on a show, man,” Mickey answered. “Just give me some credit.” Ian couldn’t even argue with that.

With that in mind, Ian crawled over to the side of the bed closest to the window, turning on the white box fan so he and Mickey could cool off. Mickey especially needed it, too; as much as Ian loved the sweat dripping onto his skin, he couldn’t believe Mickey actually survived in here without the damn fan.

Once Ian was back in the bed again, Ian and Mickey were in bed together again, allowing the cool air to brush against their skin. Once Mickey’s sweat had gone cold on his body, the shorter man scooted closer to Ian, wrapping his arms around him in an attempt to cuddle with his boyfriend. Ian hugged Mickey as close as possible, and the two shared a lazy yet loving kiss.

They had been away from each other for a fucking week, and neither one of them wanted that to happen ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Summer's halfway over, and I haven't written a summertime Gallavich fic yet? *gasp* Well, now here it is, lmfao. Of course, I had to name it after one of my favorite songs from Ariana Grande's latest album, because I'm obviously a major fan of her music, and the lyrics to Into You have been stuck in my head for the longest time.
> 
> I don't know how many days I'm gonna participate in Gallavich week for, but I want to get as many in as I can (I still have school stuff to deal with, so...). But anyways, I hope you guys liked it. <3


End file.
